The present invention relates to peptides and antibodies directed thereagainst which can be used to diagnose, prevent, and treat amyloid-associated diseases, such as Type II diabetes mellitus and Alzheimer's disease.
Amyloid material deposition (also referred to as amyloid plaque formation) is a central feature of a variety of unrelated pathological conditions including Alzheimer's disease, prion-related encephalopathies, type II diabetes mellitus, familial amyloidosis and light-chain amyloidosis.
Amyloid material is composed of a dense network of rigid, nonbranching proteinaceous fibrils of indefinite length that are about 80 to 100 Å in diameter. Amyloid fibrils contain a core structure of polypeptide chains arranged in antiparallel or parallel β-pleated sheets lying with their long axes perpendicular to the long axis of the fibril [Both et al. (1997) Nature 385:787-93; Glenner (1980) N. Eng. J. Med. 302:1283-92; Balbach et al. (2002) Biophys J. 83:1205-16].
Approximately twenty amyloid fibril proteins have been identified in-vivo and correlated with specific diseases. These proteins share little or no amino acid sequence homology, however the core structure of the amyloid fibrils is essentially the same. This common core structure of amyloid fibrils and the presence of common substances in amyloid deposits suggest that data characterizing a particular form of amyloid material may also be relevant to other forms of amyloid material and thus can be implemented in template design for the development of drugs against amyloid-associated diseases such as type II diabetes mellitus, Alzheimer's dementia or diseases and prion-related encephalopathies.
Furthermore, amyloid deposits do not appear to be inert in vivo, but rather are in a dynamic state of turnover and can even regress if the formation of fibrils is halted [Gillmore et al. (1997) Br. J. Haematol. 99:245-56].
Thus, therapies designed to inhibiting the production of amyloid polypeptides or inhibiting amyloidosis may be useful for treating amyloid associated diseases.
Inhibition of the production of amyloid polypeptides—Direct inhibition of the production of amyloid polypeptides may be accomplished, for example, through the use of antisense oligonucleotides such as against human islet amyloid polypeptide messenger RNA (mRNA). In vitro, the addition of antisense oligonucleotides or the expression of antisense complementary DNA against islet amyloid polypeptide mRNA increased the insulin mRNA and protein content of cells, demonstrating the potential effectiveness of this approach [Kulkarni et al. (1996) J. Endocrinol. 151:341-8; Novials et al. (1998) Pancreas 17:182-6]. However, no experimental results demonstrating the in vivo effectiveness of such antisense molecules have been demonstrated.
Inhibition of the formation of amyloid fibrils—Amyloid, including islet amyloid, contains potential stabilizing or protective substances, such as serum amyloid P component, apolipoprotein E, and perlecan. Blocking their binding to developing amyloid fibrils could inhibit amyloidogenesis [Kahn et al. (1999) Diabetes 48:241-53], as could treatment with antibodies specific for certain parts of an amyloidogenic protein [Solomon et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:4109-12].
The following summarizes current attempts to engineer drugs having the capability of destabilizing amyloid structures.
Destabilizing compounds —Heparin sulfate has been identified as a component of all amyloids and has also been implicated in the earliest stages of inflammation-associated amyloid induction. Kisilevsky and co-workers (Nature Med. 1:143-148, 1995) described the use of low molecular weight anionic sulfonate or sulfate compounds that interfere with the interaction of heparin sulfate with the inflammation-associated amyloid precursor and the β peptide of Alzheimer's disease (AD). Heparin sulfate specifically influences the soluble amyloid precursor (SAA2) to adopt an increased β-sheet structure characteristic of the protein-folding pattern of amyloids. These anionic sulfonate or sulfate compounds were shown to inhibit heparin accelerated Aβ fibril formation and were able to disassemble preformed fibrils in vitro, as monitored by electron micrography. Moreover, these compounds substantially arrested murine splenic inflammation-associated amyloid progression in vivo in acute and chronic models. However, the most potent compound [i.e., poly-(vinylsulfonate)] showed acute toxicity. Similar toxicity has been observed with another compound, IDOX (Anthracycline 4′-iodo-4′-deoxy-doxorubicin), which has been observed to induce amyloid resorption in patients with immunoglobin light chain amyloidosis (AL) [Merlini et al. (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:2959-63].
Destabilizing antibodies—Anti-β-amyloid monoclonal antibodies have been shown to be effective in disaggregating β-amyloid plaques and preventing β-amyloid plaque formation in vitro (U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,561). However, no experimental results demonstrating the in vivo effectiveness of such antibodies have been demonstrated.
Destabilizing peptides—The finding that the addition of synthetic peptides that disrupt the β-pleated sheets (“β-sheet breakers”) dissociated fibrils and prevented amyloidosis [Soto et al. (1998) Nat. Med. 4:822-6] is particularly promising from a clinical point of view. In brief, a penta-residue peptide inhibited amyloid beta-protein fibrillogenesis, disassembled preformed fibrils in vitro and prevents neuronal death induced by fibrils in cell culture. In addition, the beta-sheet breaker peptide significantly reduced amyloid beta-protein deposition in vivo and completely blocked the formation of amyloid fibrils in a rat brain model of amyloidosis.
Small molecules—The potential use of small molecules which bind the amyloid polypeptide, stabilizing the native fold of the protein has been attempted in the case of the transthyretin (TTR) protein [Peterson (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:12965-12960; Oza (1999) Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 9:1-6]. Thus far, it has been demonstrated that molecules such as thyroxine and flufenamic acid are capable of preventing the conformation change, leading to amyloid formation. However, the use of the compounds in animal models has not been proved yet and might be compromised due to the presence in blood or proteins, other than TTR, capable of binding these ligands.
Antioxidants—Another proposed therapy has been the intake of antioxidants in order to avoid oxidative stress and maintain amyloid proteins in their reduced state (i.e., monomers and dimers). The use of sulfite was shown to lead to more stable monomers of the TTR both in vitro and in vivo [Altland (1999) Neurogenetics 2:183-188]. However, a complete characterization of the antioxidant effect is still not available and the interpretation of results concerning possible therapeutic strategies remains difficult.
While reducing the present invention to practice, the present inventors have demonstrated that contrary to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,112 to Kapurniotu, peptide aggregation into amyloid fibrils is governed by aromatic interactions. Such findings enable to efficiently and accurately design peptides, which can be used to diagnose and treat amyloid-associated diseases.